DreamProtector Precure! The light of dreams, Cure Fantasy!
by InfiniteAngelBeatri
Summary: Ayumi finds Akaris dream gem-less body and the Akumu. But what can she do to stop it? Find out in Hosho-chan and Williukeas DreamProtector Precure! Why is this not in theaters? xD


Hi minna! Infin here with a new POV for Hosho-chans and Williukea-chans DreamProtector Precure! This continues where Akari becomes an Akumu left off. Ayumi finds Akaris gem-less body and the Akumu and tries to do something about it. But how will it end? Please read and find out!:D

AyumiPOV

I stopped in the middle of the street, remembering Akari. How could I have so stupid? I left her all alone back there! I made up my mind. "I'm going to go find Akari and make up with her! I turned around and ran down the street in search of her. After a minute I found her but she was...laying down? But something inside me screamed that something was very wrong. I turned her over to find a black hole in her chest and her eyes glazed over and lifeless. 'Wha...what happened to you?" I managed to speak over my shock.

That was when I heard it. A ear piercing scream only a few feet away from where I was standing. I turned and saw it, a monster that looked like the galaxy with grey claws and two black holes for eyes. Before I even realized it, I was shaking. No! I thought to myself. Akaris in danger, I can't afford to be scared now! I walked up to the monster and looked straight at its eyes. "Hey ugly! Why are you destroying my town huh?" I'm guessing I got its attention because it roared at me in response, charging towards me. I braced myself for the inevitable. "Stop!" I opened one of my eyes to see that it had stopped right in front of me. But why? I saw a figure behind me. She must have been the one that told the monster to stop.

"No need to kill her right away, we should let her suffer some more first." The figure had long black hair and a long dress that was pitch black and had a silver thick color and sleeves. Her boots were also black and had silver on the top. She turned to look at me. "Its pointless to stop it." She pointed at the monster in front of me. " it will stop at nothing to destroy this pathetic town and everyone in it! Besides, you're powerless, what can you do to stop it?" It will.. destroy the town? I stood there, frozen in shock, the information sinking in with full force. Something in me began to get angry at those words. I had to do something! I took a deep breath and stood in a fighting pose in front of the monster.

"You... will not.. destroy.. my town!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt a great burst of powthrough through me, a great yellow-white light surrounding me. "Ghh... This light... It must be...! The girl spoke in shock as the light surrounded me in a shining vortex. Then suddenly my necklace began to glow. "What is this?" I wondered. "Its your dream catcher" a voice called out to me. "My dream catcher?" I repeated back. "Yes." The voice replied back. "You must use it to defeat the Akumu in front of you." "Akumu?" Then I remembered. "The monster!" 'Yes my dear. All will be explained in time. But right now you must fight that beast and win!" I need to protect the town. I thought to myself, making up my mind. "What do I need to do?" I asked the voice. "Just shout Precure! Dreamfull Charge!" I nodded and grasped the dream catcher in my hand.

"Precure! Dreamfull Charge! I called out. The catcher began to light up in response. As rainbow colored light beams began to surround me. The lights then changed my clothes and my hair in an instant. The light died down as I landed with a soft 'thump' on the concrete. The girl in front of me looked furious at my new change as I opened my eyes and said what came naturally to me. " A future dream that is desired by everyone, Cure Fantasy!"  
, Cure Fantasy!"

Me:well that was a pretty epic entry dont you think? *looks at Kurai*

Kurai: *shrugs* it was okay.

Me:okay? That was bad a-!

Kurai: you're language is what's bad. *sighs*

Me: *gets angry* what's bad is I have a knife *magically summons a knife* and I'm friggin using it!

Kurai: Infin, give me the knife now! *holds out hand*

Me:no! *teleports away from Kurai*

Kurai:not this sh- again. *sighs* well once again please leave a review and a favorite if you enjoyed or just want to leave your opinion of the stories so far. Now if you'll excuse me, you know the drill by now! *transforms into Cure Arceus and follows after Infin again*


End file.
